maximum ride: breaking up
by superdude127
Summary: my previous attempt was a failure, here's my second try
1. Chapter 1

Max's Pov

I woke up early in the morning and checked the current status. Angel and Nudge were sleeping peacefully, Gazzy was snoring, and Iggy was feeling around the bed, muttering colors to himself. I stretched and climbed out of bed and began the tedious progress of waking everyone up. As I was planning to bring a bucket of cold water for Nudge, I heard a thud and a grunt. I suddenly realized Fang wasn't around.

I rushed out the door in the direction yelling,"Fang!" As I turned the corner I smacked into him, sending both of us sprawling.

"Sheesh, it seems a guy can't even bump his head without a girl running around screaming", he said unemotionally. Typical Fang.

Jeb and Mom came running down the stairs looking worried. "Nothing bad's happening, really" I said as they both heaved a sigh and walked away. By now the rest of the flock were up. Iggy had already finished cooking breakfast, and did I mention he's _blind_?

Jeb coolly looked up from the table and mentioned, "The government wasn't too happy with you running off and all, but they're offering you a job. They want you to test one of their radars, see if they can pick up you from a distance."

"How do we know they aren't going to just study us?" I asked. Being mutant bird kids with wing and all has made us very popular, in a bad way.

" I will be conducting the test myself", mom assured me.

Angel suddenly straightened and said, "Ari, he's coming." Everyone's head swiveled around in surprise. Ari had died half a year ago. That's when the window crashed open.

**Short chapter, mostly as a preview, I'll be adding much more**


	2. Chapter 2

The flock jumped up ready for action. Jeb stepped forward and said in a hoarse voice," Ari?"

"They're coming" After saying this, he slumped down and collapsed. Suddenly the door broke down and this muscular man came through. Jeb swung around and socked him in the nose. The flock and I were in full combat mode. The made seemed ticked off and grabbed Jeb and smashed him into the wall. Jeb didn't move.

Fang leapt in and I was right beside him. With a series of kicks and punches, we overwhelmed him. After I had landed a strong sidekick on his head, he fell down. I turned and saw Ari and Jeb had recovered. After a tearful reunion consisting of hugs, Ari told us his story.

"After I expired, a person who called himself the Uber Director injected some hormones into me. I have about 20 more years to live now." Our eyes widened in unison, about half a year ago the Uber Director was attempting to sell us off for half a billion dollars.

"After I came back alive, I found his purpose out. The Director is attempting to breed a new generation of super soldiers. He wanted Eraser genes for testing and was using me as an experiment to see which traits were needed to be brought out." Ari quivered. I knew what the horrors of being a mutant being tested on.

Ari looked up, eyes watering, "I'm sorry Max, I didn't know what it was like back then (when the flock and I were still being tortured, Ari was one of the guards) believe me, I would never have done it if I knew it was like"

Mom came in and started tending to Jeb and Ari while Ari finished his story. "I overheard a conversation the Uber Director was having. He kept on saying "yes boss" when I heard this, "We will wipe out the ambassadors as you wish". That's when I ran."

Jeb had regained consciousness by now and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Wait", he said. "There is a meeting between representatives of each country in about a week about environmental problems."

There was a moment of silence while everyone realized someone on a much larger scale than the Uber Director was planning to assassinate ambassadors from tons of countries. We decided we had one thing left to do, go to Washington D.C. and inform the authorities.

"Surely you must be joking."

I was getting angrier and angrier by the second. I had flew all this way in a cooped up plane, nearly get slaughtered by Gazzy unleashing his horrors randomly, had my ears bleed to death listening to Nudge's never ceasing chatter, and now these government officials won't listen when I am warning them about a potential cause for WW3!!

"The security is foolproof. Nothing could get in or out without us knowing it. Every single guard is handpicked, there are no servants, not even the cooks are within a mile." said the man sitting at the head of the table.

I stormed out and caught a taxi to the airport. I was just going to have to do what I do best, kick ass.

**So what do you think eh? Next chapter is when tensions begin.**


	3. Chapter 3

When the gang arrived, we saw Ella back home from school. She seemed surprised to see Ari. I suddenly shivered. Something fell out of place.

"Hi Max, hi Iggy", Ella called. "I made some cookies while you were gone. Where were you anyways?"

I explained the situation to here quickly. I had to get my hand on Ella's cookies. They were one of the things that made my life more bearable. Fang went to fetch the cookies Ella sunk deep in though. She suddenly looked up, face drawn into a look of horror. Angel screamed and that was when I saw what was giving me the shivers. Hundreds of thousands of tiny spiders were crawling on the roof.

Everyone ran from the house as I realized something. Fang was still fetching the cookies. Suddenly the house exploded. I sagged down to my knees. Oh jeez, why Fang? Everyone else realized Fang was gone to.

Jeb rubbed his eyes a little and said, "Come on, let's go, who knows how close who ever are hunting us are now."

We ran and ran until we found a cave and decided to settle in for the night. I took first watch. I was beginning to slip into a state of exhaustion when i detect some movement high up in the trees. I shook Mom awake and she ran to tell Jeb and the rest. I unfurled my wings and with a few powerful flaps, i soared up and tackled the stalker.

"Ow, Get opff me Max."

I snapped my head back up. "Fang? I thought you were dead."

"Nah, i ran out immediatey when I saw the spiders streaming down the roof. What were those anyway?"

"No idea."

In the morning, Jeb and Mom took us out to IHOP for breakfast, as a little celebration for Fang's survival. Mom told me we were going to find out who was behind all this and the best place to start off with was to investigate where the Uber director was seen last. After finishing of a wonderful breakfast, ( 2 hams, hashbrown, and egg, two pieces of bacon, pancakes, and some apple juice) we decided the best idea would be to fly in a freaking airplane and call upon some favors we did the government when assisting in an unenjoyable incident in Antartica.


End file.
